


Jason’s Ballad

by Bernie_faz



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Ballad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernie_faz/pseuds/Bernie_faz
Summary: Jason’s thought about Peter and their situation before Romeo and Juliet.





	Jason’s Ballad

Dear Peter,  
My feelings can’t be deterred.  
Please know that I’ve always cared,  
I was just scared so I didn’t dare.

My father and mother,  
Would definitely tell another.  
The secret would be out,  
I would need to fadeout.

Peter, please know that through everything,  
You were my king.  
You thought I was the hero,  
But my chances of that were a zero.

You were brave and sweet,  
You were indescribable Pete.  
I’m sorry it came to this,   
You gave me unlimited amounts of bliss.

I’ve loved you from the start  
Peter, know that you have my heart.  
When I’m gone, please don’t cry  
Forever you and I

**Author's Note:**

> AP Lit is forcing me to write ballads so here’s one. My tumblr is Bernaynay, come yell at me.


End file.
